Just a Dream
by SilentDoubter
Summary: Anton has left the earth, and finally has Sophia in his arms. Though he always has dreams like these. Could these moments just be one of those? Things sometimes seem too good to be true.


"Where are you now, my dear?" Anton asked the sequin covered sky. He stared into the darkness, waiting for a reply. An evening breeze passed the elderly man, and he heard the wind whisper his name. Anton smiled weakly, his wrinkles on his cheeks creasing further. "Darling... My dear, sweet, Sophia..." he said in a tired voice. "I'm ready to return to your side. I think you have waited long enough."

Anton had just left the earth, leaving his brother and granddaughter, Katia. It was only moments ago that he was lying in a hospital bed, frail and weak. Katia grasping his hand tightly, eyes flooded with tears.

The wooden bench, overlooking a calm, glistening lake, was starting to become uncomfortable under his frail body. He shifted his weight, and noticed a purple flower with sword-shaped petals lying beside him. Anton reached out a dry, aged hand and held it as if was the most precious treasure. He gazed at it with loving eyes, and took a whiff of it, memories flooding back. The memories of when they had set their gazes on each other and danced in the moonlight. The memories of when they held each other close, telling one another how much their love meant. The memory of when they said goodbye.

"An iris. This was your favourite flower, wasn't it?"

A figure dressed in lavender and pink, with long grey hair appeared beside him. "You still remember," she said, tears filling her eyes as she took the flower in her hands. Anton nodded. "Of course, Sophia. I would never forget," he replied, intertwining his hand with hers. She had a ghostly glow around her, though he could still feel her warmth and hold her like he did before. He looked at their hands, and his whole arm had the pale light. He was slowly disappearing to the other side. His eyes began to water as they both gazed at each other, remembering how much he had missed her. He missed the sound of her voice, her smile, everything about her.

There was a long silence as Sophia rested her head on Anton's shoulder, and the couple watched the moonlight dance on the lake's surface. Half of Anton was already glowing. Anton kissed Sophia softly, making her smile. He returned the smile, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her into a warm embrace. "I love you. I always have, always will. For eternity, and 'till the end of time," he whispered in her ear, tears beginning to flow again. He held her tighter. "You don't know how much I've missed you. Night after night, I have dreamt of holding you like this, it almost seems like this is one of those dreams. You disappear when I wake up, and I don't want that to happen now."

Sophia patted his back softly. "This isn't a dream, dear," she said as they let go of each other. She tilted Anton's head up so he would look at her. "See? I'm right here, and I won't disappear." Their lips met once more, and they gazed at each other again. Sophia stood up, and grabbed Anton's hand. "Are you ready?"

Anton nodded, and walked with her down the shore of the lake. There was a door of bright light far ahead, and he knew that this was it. It wasn't as he pictured it, but being with Sophia, he didn't care. The couple faced each other, smiles on their faces. Though Sophia's face immediately fell when she saw that Anton's body stopped emitting light. His legs had disappeared, and slowly, his whole body was. They froze, as Anton realised this too, and said in a panicky voice, "What's happening to me, dear? Why am I fading away?"

Sophia gave a sad smile, eyes watering, as she took one of his hands in hers. "I guess it wasn't you're time to go. You have to go back to the living world."

Anton's eyes widened. "I'm going back?"

"Yes. You came here too early. I'm afraid...I have to wait a bit longer," she said, wiping away a tear.

Anton held both of her hands tightly, trying and failing to hold back tears. "I don't want you to wait anymore. I finally have you with me. I know Katia needs me, but-"

"Don't worry about me. Our granddaughter shouldn't have lost you so early. She needs you to be there for her in the tough times."

Sophia kissed him again, and suddenly, everything began to be sucked away to an unknown spot, leaving darkness. It was like a black hole was swallowing the lake, the sky, Anton himself. Sophia waved goodbye, yelling, "I love you!" She grinned, showing him that everything would be okay. Anton laughed softly, recalling how she would always do that to reassure him. "I love you!" he yelled back. He disappeared completely, right before he was sucked into darkness.

* * *

Anton fluttered his eyes open, bright lights and white walls blinding him. Katia gasped and looked over him, eyes red and puffy. "You're awake, Grandfather! You're alive! I thought...you were going to..."

She fell to her knees, face buried in her hands. She began crying tears of relief, as Anton looked around. The bland walls and smell of disinfectant told him that it was definitely a hospital room. He looked out the small window, into the blue sky, wondering if Sophia was watching over him. For a second, he thought that all that was just another dream. Though something inside him said that it was all real.

_I love you, Sophia. I always have, always will. No matter what happened, or happens, I'll love you. For eternity, and 'till the end of time, I will always love you._

* * *

**Please tell me how I can improve my writing!  
**


End file.
